Dude, Thats My Sister!
by Rakuen91
Summary: When you live in household with a horror movie making twin, and a ghost of a rock star that tries to get in to your pants all the time. And when you finally start to slowly think it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Things get weird, chaotic, and random. My name is Kylie Wright, welcome to my life. Billy/Oc
1. A place to call home

**Warning!** Will have Spectrophilia at some point! I will mark it so if you dont want to read it you can skip.

* * *

"You sure this is the right address kid?" The taxi driver asked me when I looked out of the window of the huge and quite wonky looking mansion. "Is this the Billy Joe Cobra mansion?" I asked and the taxi driver affirmed my question by muttering yeah.

"Then this is my stop." I told him and jumped out of the car with my duffel bag after paying the cabbie and walked up to the doors of the mansion and knocked. "I get it!" Was heard from the inside and my little sister Jessica opened the door. "Kylie!" Jessica yelled with real glee and jumped in my arms.

"Hi Jessie! How's everyone?" I asked happily as my sister hugged me after long three-months. "It's good. Mom is baking like usual, and Dad is still trying to invent something that would be valuable, and Spence is filming his movies and talking to himself." Jessica said matter-of-factly making me raise my eyebrow.

"Spencer is talking to himself? That's not like him." I said confused and Jessica just shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway dad put you into a room upstairs. It's across from Spencer's but I still don't understand why they chose that room?" Jessica said as she lifted my duffel bag with one hand and started to direct me to my new room. I thought about how weird her explanation sounded until I opened the door. "Now you see what I mean?" Jessica asked as I looked at room myself.

The red walls, the king-size bed with black sheets, my writing desk in the corner, TV on the other and smack in this middle on the floor of the side of the king-size bed was a strip-pole. "I see your point." I said to her as I stared at the Pole wide eyed.

"That's why I looked at dad like he was insane when he announced it. Well enjoy your room. I think Spencer is in his." She said and left to go back downstairs. I drew my duffel bag on the bed and then decided to go to find my brother.

Spencer was chilling out in his room editing his new horror movie with Billy. When suddenly his room door was slammed open and a girl with the same shade of brown hair as him stepped in. "Boom baby!" I yelled jokingly imitating a line from an Emperor's new groove movie. "Kylie!" Spencer yelled in joy and ran to me and lifted me up and twirled me around.

"Nice to see you Spence. At least your room is normal enough." I said to him making him pause and look at Billy who I couldn't see at the time. Spencer looked at me confused with Billy. "What do you mean sis?" He asked and I got a little bit annoyed.

"Dude! Have you seen my room I basically have a strip pole in the middle of it?" I told him making Spencer sweat drop. "A strip pole?! What kind of room is that?" Spencer asked shocked while looking at Billy from the corner of his eye.

"Dude it was the love nest." Billy said dreamily as he was remembering his time in the room when he was alive. "I don't know what things have been done in that room but I really hope mom bleached the whole room." I said waving my hands like I was shaking something disgusting off of them, making Spencer have a crossed out face when he thought to what Billy meant by 'love nest'.

"I'm sure mom has done that to you don't worry. But how was the visit to grandma and grandpa?" Spencer asked making me think back that three months I had been gone.

"It was fine. Grandma made her killer meatloaf and there's plenty of it in the fridge. Grandpa on the other hand was yapping about the planes he used to fix in the war… again." I said as I walked over to Spencer's computer walking through something that made me extreme chills down my spine. "Hrr what did you do with the AC? Put it on Siberia mode?" I asked in my usual blush on my cheeks whenever I was cold or embarrassed. Spencer was confused until he realized I couldn't see something that obviously was there still I couldn't see it.

"Billy a little help here!" Spencer yelled to someone and I looked around myself not seeing anyone. "Spencer what are you-?" I started funded until I realized there was tree studded bracelets on my left arm and suddenly I was staring at the face of a guy with a blue hair, who was lifting flirtingly his eyebrows by looking at me in front of me.

"Hi babe. Spencer didn't tell me that he had such a hot sister. Billy Joe Cobra at your service Señorita." He said and winked at me until Spencer came between us. "Billy! That's my sister you're talking to!" He said while flailing his arms to get Billy back off. While I was staring at the two of them confused. "Wait I tough Billy Joe cobra was… Oh my God I'm talking to a ghost!" I said as I realized the situation, while both of the boys were staring at me, waiting for my reaction if I would be screaming in fright or in excitement.

"Spencer why didn't you tell me this was the haunted house!" I said happily making the boys glance at each other and then Spencer opened his mouth. "So you're not afraid?" Spencer asked and I shook my head happily. "Of course not you always knew I wanted to meet a real ghost! And it's even a ghost that lives here with us!" I said excited and then suddenly my face went blank making Spencer look at me with their expression.

"Umm Kylie? Are you okay?" He asked and I gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah I am. It's just the shock of the whole situation is getting on me…"

And then I did the one thing I have never done in my whole life. I fainted.

"Well at least she didn't scream in fright." Billy said as he and Spencer just stared at me passed out on the floor before they helped me on my own bed in my room.


	2. School and flying trash

"Kylie get up! It's time for school!" I heard my mom's always chirpy voice when I was woken by it and the slam of the door as she barged in. "Five more minutes mom." I said as I turned on my side and pulled the blanket over my head."Fine but get up when Spencer does." Mom said as she walked out of my bedroom and I just snorted in understanding and continued my sleep.

Suddenly I felt something cold wrap around me and I snapped out of my light dream. "Morning my caliente Señorita. Now that Spencer is still asleep I have you all for myself." I heard Billy say behind me.

A moment later Spencer woke up into a sound of a scream and slap, which was followed by a painful yelp of Billy. Soon after that I slammed his door open holding Billy in a choke hold and threw him on his bed. "What happened?" Spencer asked half asleep as Billy was just back to himself after my choking and was just chilling again. Hovering over Spencer's bed with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing much brotato, I just gave Kylie a good morning cuddle." He said like it was not a big deal and wiggled his eyebrows at me, making my shock turn into anger. "It was harassment if you ask me!" I yelled as Spencer was awake now and looking at Billy upset. "Billy my sister has been here only one night. You have to start flirting with her now?" Spencer asked as Billy appeared in front of my face."I'm just demonstrating your sister what the love nest is about." Billy said winking at me and tried to come closer but I pushed his face away as I talked to my brother.

"Spencer I know I said it was cool that we have a ghost in the house, but if I knew he was a pervert. I would have taken my words back." I said to my brother who would just look at me a little worried, while Billy was just back in his old way trying to flirt me up. "But babe, I thought you liked hmph!-" Billy started again but I closed his mouth by pulling his lips into my fist. "Not a word." I said as Billy mumbled something that neither me nor Spence didn't get but I let him go as he started to flap around.

"Look guys. Just let me get through my first day in school and after I'm not as stressed as I am right now, I'll be civil with you. I'm going to change." I said as I turned around and started to walk into my room that was across my brothers. "Need some help?" Billy asked but got a slammed door into his face before he got in the room.

"Dude! Leave my sister alone! She has high pressure about her first day." Spencer told Billy who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I let her be. But when the school is over the hunt is on!" He yelled excited and turned himself into a copy of Doctor Livingstone time hunter with a rifle that had a cupid's arrow as ammunition, making Spencer sigh. "Great a lovesick ghost was all I needed today." He mumbled before making himself ready for school.

When the noon came I was almost ready to yell "Fuck it!" And head home. The weirdo Beatles copy Principal Bonzie gave me hard time being Spencer's sister and I myself almost asked him if he lived in a yellow submarine just to irritate him but kept my mouth shut.

Ms. Rumsfield at least was nice and gave me notes of the work we had done before I came home from Granma's. I met Spencer's friend's Shanila and Rajeev, who I instantly got along with after all most beating Rajeev up with a 'NOT ANOTHER!' yell as he tried to ask me out, plus Billy added water to the mill by yelling 'don't come near my girl!' which made me try to wack him with my shoulder bag, which made some patrons on the hall way look at us a little bit funny but shrugged it off as Spencer's new Special effect trial.

"Kylie. Please! Violence is always wrong option." Shanilla tried to reason me as I ran after Billy with my bag in the air around Spencer, who was getting dizzy after a while. "It is when they take no for an answer!" I said and threw my bag at Billy but he made himself a donut shape, making the bag fly straight on Shanilla hitting her on the nose quite hard, making all five us to stop while I was staring at the situation in horror.

"I'm…So…Sorry!" I got out of my shock stricken mouth and rushed to check if she was okay. "It's nothing Kylie. It just hurts a little." Shanilla said as she rubbed her now sore nose. "It's not okay to see my friends get hurt! At least let me buy you lunch as an apology." I said in guilt, making her smile. "Well if you insist-" "Wed love it if you bought us a lunch!" Rajeev cut his sister off and earned a slap above the head from her. "She meant me! Not you, you freeloader!" She said pissed off at her brother's behavior, while I watched the slap with a raised eyebrow.

"So?... Violence is always a wrong option?" I asked her smirking, making her blush when she realized she went against her own advice. "Well… usually, but brothers don't count!" She explained while walking with me to the match class. "Amen to that sister." I said and prepared myself for utterly confusing and boring class of math.

When the lunch came I went to the cafeteria with Shanilla and told her to go sit with the guys and wave me over after I asked her if she was vegetarian or if chicken was okay. I walked in to the line and took mine and her trays side by side on the line and started to choose food for us. When I was done I turned around to go back to our table but when I turned I accidently bumped in to blond haired girl with a blue dress, making my soda tip over and splash on to her dress. Making her gasp in outrage and everyone in the cafeteria to stop and stare at us in mixed faces of shocks and fear. "I'm so sorry!" You said trying to apologize to her but she just looked at me like I was just an mere ant.

"You idiot do you have any idea what this dress costs!" She yelled at me and made me just lift my eyebrows at her outburst when suddenly she took my plate of pasta and dumped it on my head. She started to laugh as did her friends that had been following her. Spencer and Billy watched in worry and shock at the scene until Billy noticed the tears that had started to brim in my eyes.

"Ok that's it!" Billy said and flied over Lolo and her friends witch the bio trash can where the leftovers were dumped and dumped the thing on the girls making you look up at Billy in shock and the girls scream in disgust and their own shock until they noticed the hovering bio trashcan and screamed bloody murder before fleeing the cafeteria with Keith and Lolo's security guard running after them.

"Haha! That teaches them not to mess with my girl." Billy stated in content while still holding the trashcan in his hands. After Spencer and Shanilla frantically asked me if I was ok, Shanilla led me to a girl's locker room to change in to my gym clothes that's consisted of my Atari t-shirt and black sweats and to shower. After that we returned to the class and the rest of the school day was quite average.

"Well the first day of school didn't go as well as expected." Spencer stated as he walked in to the house with me and Billy. "Well I sure didn't expect a pasta bath on my lunch hour but thanks to you guy that incident was a minor setback." I stated as Spencer and Billy Snickered as they remembered the face Lolo and her circle of friends had made when the old food was dumped on them. Spencer went to go to his room with Billy to start his homework when I interrupted them.

"Billy. Can I talk to you a second?" I asked and Billy staid in the hallway as Spencer went to his room. What he didn't expect was to receive a soft kiss on his cheek from the said girl that he had the assumption that she hated his guts. The kiss made Billy's eyes turn into heart's that told me that the peck on the cheek had been a bad idea.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Billy said and tried to drape and arm around my shoulders but was stopped by me pinching the said arm painfully, making him yelp and pull his hand back to himself to nurse it. "Still not happening!" I snapped at him and slammed my room door shut so that I got away from him. "Oh she's so into me." Billy told himself and wiggled his eyebrows until he phased trough Spencer's door to bug my brother again.


	3. The Killer Meatloaf

**Hello my darlings! Sorry for the delay! I have had such a hurry for making myself ready for outside country Convention. **

**Anyway here is the next chap. Please. Go to my profile to vote what kind of story you want me to start after this one is complete. **

* * *

**The Killer Meatloaf**

The sound of dad starting to lawn the yard was the noise that woke me up the next Saturday. I got up from the bed in my arc reactor shirt that stopped above my knee, my eyes half shut my hair like a magpies nest and made my way to the bathroom. I guess my brains were still quite asleep as I took off my clothing and stepped in to my shower, after standing there under the spray for a minute or two I got awake enough to get myself in to the washing. In the middle of shampooing my hair it was like someone else was touching my scalp from behind and made me open my eyes and look behind me to see… Nothing? With a shrug of my shoulder about my paranoia, I turned back around only to come face to face with Billy who was wiggling his eyebrows.

The next thing my mom and Jessica heard from upstairs was me yelling "Spenceeer!" as loud and as angry as I could! They just looked at each other and continued to eat like nothing was wrong. Thinking it was just Spencer scaring me to get a scene for his new movie or something.

Meanwhile I was running after Billy like a woman in madness around the whole upstairs with a shampoo bottle in my hand ready to aim and throw. Finally Billy flew in to Spencer's room and I literally bashed the door in with my foot. "Spencer!" I yelled and just then realized he had had his headphones on the whole time because he was editing. "What the-!? Kylie what on earth?!" Spencer yelled and covered his eyes while Billy started to laugh like a hyena gone cuckoo. Suddenly I realized that I felt a light breeze on my body and slowly looked down before my face went crimson and I slapped my hands to cover my breast and privates. "Why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled in angry panic to Billy whose laugh had toned down in to a chucking. "And miss the show? No way." With that answer I huffed in irritation and marched back to my room and closed the door loudly to let them know I was pissed about this stunt. "Billy. Can't you leave her alone before there's a new nuclear bomb in the house?" Spencer asked and after Billy's half ass answer about checking the assets made him just sigh in a 'I give up' tone and continued his editing which was his first worry before his sister and ghost friend barging in to the room.

"So how's it going on the movie editing?" Billy asked him after a while and at that point Spencer was ready to give up. "It's hopeless but this really needs something than the huge monster sausage but I can't figure out what!?" he said while massaging his face with his palms. "Well think about this later. Let's go get some coffee." Billy said and went through the floor like he was in an elevator. Spencer following him with the actual elevator to get down to the kitchen, where mom was placing pre-cut slices of Granma's meatloaf on a baking tray. "Oh Spencer honey could you tell Kylie that she takes these out after an hour since its frozen? I have to go and get some things from the store." Mom asked him and Spence just nodded while mom took it as a yes and left to the grocery store.

What he missed was that Billy was busy drooling all over the baking tray. When he turned Billy snapped back to act like nothing had happened and watched the tray been placed in the oven. What they should have noticed was an all too familiar blue glow coming from the oven.

"Kylie mom asked you to take the meatloaf tray out of the oven after an hour!" Spencer yelled at me from the hallway and went back to editing after hearing me say ok. In my room I took out my phone and put it on timer to be right. Since if I was one to forget food when it was boiling or in the oven, the worst outcome is flames. Thankfully that one time dad had just been welding something in the garage and he had his fire blanket beside him. Don't judge me I can bake almost anything as long as I have my trusty timer set off because of my "Scatterbrains".

I did some of my homework before the timer went off and I jogged downstairs to open the oven door to get the meatloaf out. Except instead of the slices laying still on the tray, the jumped around and opened they're tine mouths, revealing row of sharp teeth making my eyes widen as saucers, before letting out a scream and running upstairs to get Spence. "Bro! We have serious problem here!" I yelled in panic as the little meatloaf's were nipping at my heels while I was running away. Spencer opened his door with an annoyed expression as I had interrupted his editing again but both his and Billy's eyes made the same as me when I ran in front of them yelling. "Run for your life!" and the little loafs stopped in front of them before trying to attack Spencer and Billy, who screamed like a girl and ran after Spencer who was running after me with his camera in hand. "Now I know why it's called monster meatloaf!" Billy yelled while Spencer was having a field day with his camera rolling.

"This is like an attack of the killer tomatoes!" he yelled exited that his killer sausage film got more material. "Less talking more running and figuring out how to get rid of them!" I yelled in panic and closed me Spence and Billy in the guest bathroom and locked the door. "Ok. Why is there human eating meatloaf in the house?" I asked and Spencer looked at me confused. "don't look at me." Spencer said with his hands up showing he didn't have a part in this. We both looked at each other until we realized that the only way for the meatloaf to be moving was… "Billy!" we both groaned when we realized it was his ecto and the heat of the oven activating it. "What?" Billy asked as I took a hold of his collar and pulled him closer to my face with my peeved expression on my face. "When this is over. I'm closing you in to a glass jar for three days!" I grumbled to him with made Billy's light blue skin to take a whiter tone of hearing my threat.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Spencer asked us making the both of us look at him from our stare off. "What plan? This is more problematic than the ecto fishing out of you." Billy said remembering the incident with Spencer digesting his ectoplasm in accident, while I was looking at him confused. "Why I have feeling this is a story I don't wanna hear. Anyway does the ecto return to you if the substance it's in is destroyed?" I asked Billy who looked like I had just spoke mandarin Chinese to him. "What she means is if the meatloaf's are destroyed that they stay dead." Spencer explained to him which made Billy go 'oh.' when he realized what we were talking about. "Yeah why?" he asked and I snapped my fingers. "Idea!" I yelled and explained the plan to them.

The first part of the plan was to get the little buggers to the kitchen. Billy was chosen as bait to lead them there, while I and Spencer took the other way there to ambush them. "Over here you little snappers come get some juicy ghost!" Billy yelled to them when they were started to jump after him when he did the 'hula hoop' move before flying in from the open door of the kitchen the meatloaf's following him right in in hopes of catching him. The minute the last one was in the kitchen we slapped the door shut revealing us from behind it armed with dads fishing and butterfly nets. "Get them!" Spencer yelled and the chase was on.

after a fifteen minute tiring fight of catch, stuff in the garbage disposer and catch again, we had gotten the last one in the grinder or so we tough. "Whew that was the last one. House saved." I said happily, not noticing the last loaf that had been hiding behind the toaster making a jump at me. Just as I turned around and saw it, Billy slapped the thing right in the grinder and Spencer pushed the on switch. "There. Now I can go back to my editing." Spencer said as he walked back upstairs, while I was left with Billy in the kitchen alone again.

"You know… Thanks for saving me." I said blushing while Billy looked at me with a slight smile. "No problem. I always save my Senorita." he said making my blush go even redder. "…" I made a small hum and as quickly as I could pecked him on the lips while walking out of the kitchen, leaving Billy to float dumbfounded in the kitchen with a blush on his cheeks.

I walked in to my room and leaned on to my door. "I think I lied to him when I said not a chance." I mumbled to myself before small smile came to my lips.


	4. Brownie zombies and Werevolves

**Yello! I'm baaaack. I decided to do a douple post since I'm a lazy bastard as my bff says. XD But first I answer a reader question**

**For Stalker Pickles: You asked about the age cap thing. Here's an explanation: Where I come from we go to high school we are 16 at the time. and with basic math they are on 2th year so they're 17 and Billy died about a the age 19 so the age cap is about 2-3 years.**

"Ok. So the floor opens with a smoke, then a coffin appears and opens, then I step out but I'm headless." Spence explained as he was showing his scene entry drafts for the School's Talent competition. Making Billy yell in terror right beside me until he realized no one else was doing so just staring at him with 'wut?' expressions while my eyes were closed while I gently massaged my ear that was still ringing from him screaming right in my ear. "Dude, I think you killed my right ear. " I muttered in pain. Meanwhile Billy had taken back his laid back composure and went back to chilling like he had done before Spence's entry explanation. "I'm not scared. Keep going Spence." He said like he hadn't just a minute ago yelled my ear off in fright. "Then my head appears. -" Spencer started before his Samsung was snatched out of his hands by Kleet. "Huh? Spencer Wright is making again kiddy magic shows." He taunted like the dumbass he is and Spencer snatched back his phone from him while I leaned my face on my fist, wishing I had my aluminum baseball bat with me so I could go Yata* on his ass. "It's not a magic show toolbox it's for the talent contest. I'm gonna blow everyone away including you." Spencer said proudly and poked Kleet on his chin. "My special effect will be totally sick!"

"Sick! Is definitely the right word for it?" I heard that all too familiar annoying lisps yell when principal Ponzie found out what we were talking about on his coffee break. "I take care that you will not make any horror shows while I'm the principal of this school." He blustered while I made Rajeev snicker when he tried to hold his laugh of my mentioning "So another hundred years." Spencer just looked overly confused "Why?" he asked and made Ponzie Squint his eyes at him in anger. "Need I remind you what happened on the cheerleading sign up day?" Oh yeah I remember that one. Lolo thought he was taking pom poms from under the table and ended up holding two quite real looking human brains. "Yeah that was a good one." Spencer chuckled until Ponzie snapped him back to the conversation. "It was your last one. Couse your little horror shows are now banned from school…PERMANENTLY!" He yelled and made us all jump a little. "So you better come up with something new for the talent competition or your high school career is over!" Ponzie said and Kleet was getting some kind of idiotic kicks out of it because he started to snicker. When Ponzie finally stopped his lecture and left he burst in to laugh. "Loser! Can't wait to see you booed off the stage." Kleet sneered and walked away and Rajeev and Shanilla had to hold onto me with both hands when I tried to run after him so I could show him some bone breaking moves Jessica had thought me when I had come home. "Why that Neanderthal would be drinking his food with a straw if I got to him!

After the day was over and I had given a death glare to everyone who even dared to giggle at Spencer for the rest afternoon. We were sitting at Spencer room. He on the bed and looked more pissed off that he usually does. I was sitting cross-legged on the blush carpet with one of my notebooks on my lap as I was trying to think what to do for the Talent show. It was on Friday and I still had no clue and was starting to worry a little. "The only reason I entered that contest was so that I could show everyone my skills! Now, I got nada so what am I gonna do now!?" Spencer complained and I looked at him with my lips pursed and moving them fro while thinking. Billy on the other hand looked like he wasn't worried at all while slurping the rest of the soda he had gotten from somewhere and suddenly got exited of an idea he got. "Hey! You could do a cool magic trick I saw once! We dress you up in a chicken suit, handcuff you, wrap you in chains then throw you in to a giant banana milkshake!" He explained exited while changing in to a bird and played like he was jumping in the milkshake.

The expression and my face were clearly saying 'Really!' while Spence continued his sulking. "I hate banana milkshakes." he grumbled and after a minute or too Billy got a new idea. "Yo dude we can bust those judges brain with sick dance moves!" He said and started dancing like he was from a very bad version of step up until that plan was busted when he made himself in to a human pretzel. "A little help." He asked and Spence went to untangle him and I was lying on my back on the carpet and laughing my ass off. "You looked like an ameba!" I got out between my laughs when I tried to make it stop. Spencer got finally a small smile on his face of our fooling. "Thanks anyway but I can't compete with those other kids they all got coaches, choreographers, Spiritual advisors and-" Spence explained but go cut off when Billy jumped in front of him with a guitar. "Who needs fancy trainers when you got !" he exclaimed and riffed the guitar with the most impressive finger technique. "The Doctor…is in." He said with a movie trailer voice.

"Good maybe he can write me skipping school note." I said absentmindedly as I had gotten an idea for my show and was snapped out of my planning when Spence tried playing the guitar himself. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes until Spence had enough and stopped after half an hour. "Forget it! I'm not doing this! I'm not gonna play guitar. I sound horrible." Spencer told Billy who clearly had his three gears of a brain turning. "Hmm pretty dump I can't play for you." He mused and I got the light pulp. "Wait! Maybe you can't play for Spence but maybe you can't play with Spence!" I suggested and the boys got excited and Billy started to move Spence's fingers and it actually looked like Spence was playing himself.

"I am digging this Chili!" Spence exclaimed happily and Billy got one of his smug faces on. "That's because I made it extra spicy!" He said and pulled a bunch of extra spicy habaneros out of nowhere. Well now I know where to look when Mom asks me where all her spices disappeared. "Caliente!" Spence said and now Billy had the whole honcho thing going on. "Mui Caliente!" He said and ate the whole cluster of peppers while turning red and he looked like he was in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Billy yelled and the whole house shook until I came back from my trip to Kitchen and poured the whole milk carton on him.

"What have I told you about eating Mom's peppers?" I asked still pouring milk on the now from pink colored Billy. "Never take the small ones if you don't want sudden death." Billy choked out and sounded like he had eaten a whole bucket of ash. "And By-calien-the-way that is counted as cheating." I said and crossed my arms a little bit peeved that Billy was helping Spence to win, Yes I was little jealous of him, and yes sibling rivalry exist in this household even between us though it was light wind compared to the matches we had with Jessica being the baby of the family.

"But Kylie! I can't win and I won't want to make a fool of myself when I'm going against Lolo and Kleet." Spencer explained and when he saw that it made me even angrier. He wrapped his hands and legs around of my leg and started begging. "Please Kylie. Pretty please! Kyky…" He begged and even dared to use the puppy dog look which made me crack. "Fine! But I'm still playing to win!" I said and went to my room to practice.

The Friday came and it was finally the Talent show day. I packed my show clothes in a bag and walked out with Spence. "Hide your daughter people cause were gonna blow the roof off this town!" Spence yelled exited. "As long as ours stay attached to the house, I don't mind." I said walking after him when suddenly Billy smelled something. Oh yeah mom was baking and that usually was my 'keep Billy out of kitchen whatever it took.' "O-ou." I said quietly when I realized That Billy was already in the Kitchen with mom and Jessica. "This ain't gonna end well." I said to myself when Billie yelled he would come after us.

Little did I know Billy was turned in to a brownie by accident?

When we got there I sat down to stretch a little since I was after Spencer. Some of the entries were quite good, and some… not so good Lolo sounded like she was a dying cat when she sang and some guy tried to be a human cannonball only to knock himself out and instead of flying the guy sluggishly slid out of cannon. Then it was Spence's turn and I was starting to worry because still no Billy. What I didn't know was that mom had tried to pride judges and the other contestants had eaten 'Billy brownies' and while Spencer sounded horrible on stage suddenly there was smoke and it looked like a re-creation of thriller video. I was now in my yellow circle lenses, micro shorts and white college shirt that looked like it was size or two too big for me. "What on earth is going on?" I asked confused and suddenly Spence ran to me and in his hand he had a… standing brownie? "We got to get Billy out of everyone that ate those brownies or he is finito!" Spencer explained to me in panic and that made me panic as well. "But how? Make them throw up some way?" I asked and Spencer would have answered if the brownie that had Billy's mouth in it was snatched from Spence's hands. "Oh I'm sorry mister Wright did you want this? Brownies are for eating, not talking to it!" Ponzi taunted and suddenly ate last free piece of Billy with us screaming "No!" And now, we had a Ponzi Zombie dancing like an idiot along with others. "Spence what's the plan!?" I asked little scared that we just saw last of Billy. "I'm gonna do what I do best!" Spence said and ran off again, leaving me standing there with no clue what would happen next, until the floor opened and Spence's coffin rose from the trapdoor. "Ooh very clever Spencie." I stated when the headless man trick made the brownie eaters burb or scream and letting Billy out, making him whole again and then making Spence riffing like a rock star. When he finished the whole crowd stood up, starting to applause and chanting his name.

Spencer was ecstatic and so was I when I ran to the stage and jump hugged him. "You did it! That was so awesome!" I exclaimed but the joy was short lived when Ponzi was back from zombie mode. "Stop! I warned Spencer for doing this kind of act and he is here for disqualified!" He yelled and the crowd started booing and demand that spencer was named as the winner. Suddenly Spencer made a motion for the crowd to quiet down. "The game isn't over! There's the other side of the Wright siblings in the contest!" He yelled and my head snapped up when I heard him mentioning me. "Oh Spence. I got nothing on you. You should have won." I said a little sad that he was disqualified but Spencer hugged me. "If you don't won't to do it for the price, Show me, mom and dad at least what's your act. You haven't said a word what it is for the whole week." He said and a corner of my mouth rose a little. "Yeah Senorita I wanna see what you can do!" Billy said exited and I made my mind. "Ok."

"And now unfortunately the other Wright sibling, Kylie." Ponzi announced pissed off and the crowd cheered when the lights Dimmed and Lorde's "Everybody wants to rule the world" started playing. And only spotlight was on me and following me when I started to dance, making leaps, half and backflips and other acrobatics and when the last line of the song was sang I jumped as high as I could and did a vertical 180° before slamming my fist to the stage floor knuckles first, my head down in to a grouch before looking up with my yellow eyes. When the lights came back on, Mom and Dad had their jaws open and I got the same response from the crowd as Spencer's act. Little out of breath I stood smiling lightly and bowed to them before running off the stage where I noticed that mom and dad weren't the only ones that were stunned. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Spence and Billy ran to hug me. "Billy stop groping my butt." I whispered so only we heard it and started to laugh when Billy said it was a very nice butt.

Well. In the end Lolo got the trophy cause his dad prided Ponzi and we got to hear Kleets loser taunting again until Mallory told him off by saying Spencer should have won, making Kleet run off in shame being now only one in his loser club.

"Dude She's so digging your chili." Billy told Spencer when Mallory said see you later before leaving. "Spicy!" Spence said acting like he had guns and Billy was once again in his honcho outfit. "Habanero!" Billy exclaimed and Spencer continued his hype "Caliente!" and once again there was a whole cluster of habaneros in his hand. "Super Caliente!" He said and ate the peppers. Again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Um…Kylie?"

"Yeah yeah I get the milk."


	5. Going Ghost!

**Going ghost**

**Yes there's a Danny Phantom reference! XD I love the show and they remind me of each other so much I couldn't resist.**

"Haah. Nothing is better than the Saturday for me, my best buddy and a horror marathon on Scyfy." Spencer stated as Billy took a slurp from his drink. "I second that Brohomie." He said but their nice afternoon was interrupted by me as I ran to the room like a chicken with no head. "Out of my way!" I yelled in panic to them as I took the remote from Spencer followed by angry "Hey!" and changed to FOX Celeb's where the program was about to begin and glued my eyes to the screen. "What's so important-?" Billy started but only got an angry "Shush!" for an answer from me as the host of the show started to talk.

"And now. The moment you all have been waiting for this agonizing week. We announce the winner of the Danny Phantom contest! Which gives one of you lovely fan's a change to meet the one and only Danny Phantom actor. Tommy Fleching!" the announcer said in excitement which made me let out a small exited squeal that made both of the guys look at me weirded out. Spencer cause he had never seen me this exited and Billy cause he thought it was kind of cute sounding sound if it only was him that got it out of you.

"And the winner is… Emily Spur!" The announcer said in exited tone and my shoulders and mood drooped down. So much for trying in this competition either it was always like this that I tried and never won anything. I had a feeling I was the no win Jinxed twin of us two since Spence had won some film awards from his shorts. "I'm sorry we have good news for the next contestant and bad for the so called winner. Since the first form was incorrectly filled we draw a new one. " The announcer said and sank his hand in to the huge bowl that held the contest entries. "And the real winner is… Kylie Wright from Baverly Heights! Congratulations Kylie you won a dinner meeting with Tommy Fleching!" My mouth fell open with a clang. I won! I had actually won something in my life and it was the best prize in the world!

"I won…" I whispered in excitement until it dawned on me in full force. "I WON! I ACTUALLY WON SOMETHING! WHOOOO!" I screamed in excitement as I jumped all over Spence's room. "Why is she so happy?" Billy asked as he watched me jump on the bed in my victory high. "She never won anything in her whole life. No wonder she's ecstatic." Spencer said with a small smile on his face since he was happy for me.

"I can't believe that I get to meet the one and only Tommy Fleching." I said dreamily as my excitement had gone down a little, making Billy snort at my words. "Who is this guy anyway?" he asked in annoyed tone and got me latched in him angrily as I took a hold of the lapels of his jacket.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! TOMMY FLECHING IS THE GIFT TO THE SUPERNATURAL FANDOM WOMEN ALL OVER THE WORLD!" I yelled at him as Spencer leaned his face in the palm of his hand while muttering "here we go again." As I continued my explanation of him with stars in my eyes and glitter flying around me for some weird reason. "He's the actor of the Show Danny Phantom which is about a boy who gets a power to change in to a hottest evil ghost hunter ghost in the whole century. His voice is the most amazing I've ever heard." I talked dreamily with my fuzzy images in my head. "You haven't heard me sing." Billy said which made me realize that I had been daydreaming my steamy images of Danny phantom and me in front of them.

"ANYWAY! I leave you guys back to your horror fest. I got a dress to buy." I said while deciding to overlook Billy's comment and skipped to the kitchen where mom was. "Mom we need to go to the mall!" I yelled exited while running down the mansion stairs and she came ecstatic about the fact that one of her little girls was interested in shopping. "Dress?" Spencer and Billy asked each other out loud since they had ever seen me ever wear one. Well Billy hadn't Spence had seen me in a dress last time when it was our 10th birthday.

"If she's going to wear a dress she must be serious." Spencer said as Billy had started sulking angrily when he realized I had not commented anything about his singing.

After running around the mall for three whole hours I had finally found a dress and shoes that went with it. The next day the package guy bought me the invitation that was supposed to be my ticket to the restaurant where Tommy was supposed to meet me for the dinner. After that I had convinced mom to make me a normal bun instead of one of the crazy hairdo's she usually did to us after showering and as I was putting on my dress I looked myself in the mirror.

I actually saw a young woman in the mirror for the first time and not an awkward teenage girl who was still trying to think what she would do after high school. The red strapless dress and an A line skirt to my knees and where my hip should have been was a big rose looking flower decoration. The heels were wine red with a 2 inch heel, since I was scared to death that I surely would do a face plant when it wasn't needed if I chose a pair of my higher ones.

"Billy you have nothing to worry. It's just a fan meets her idol dinner. Not a date." Spencer said absentmindedly as he ate his chicken wrap and watched the back and forth hovering Billy who turned to him with an angry face. "Not a Date?! Dude! Do you have any idea what this does to my chances with your sister!?" he yelled furiously and Spencer's face turned to an annoyed one. "Billy! You are not dating my sister! Were related for god's sake!" Spencer tried to argue with a "family" card, but Billy just got a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm your 5th generation little cousin Brohimia. That basically places me in to an ok list on the family tree. I win!" Billy said while his grin got wider and Spencer slapped his hand on to his forehead. "I give up there's no reasoning with you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn him about what?" I asked them when I stepped in to the entrance hall, making the guys turn around to see me and I was a little bit amused that their jaws dropped a little when they saw me in my dinner look. "Guys it's not that shocking." I said to them little self-conscious until, Spencer snapped first out of the weird daze they both had been in. "Not shocking!? You're so hot that even I would date you." Spencer said and I got a little grossed out. "Spence. You do realize I love you but I have no interest of dating my own twin, let alone have sex with. This is not some twisted anime." I said jokingly and Spencer wiggled his eyebrows while having a pervy smirk on his face, making me snicker. "Oh you have no idea what you are left out." he joked back and my façade finally gave in and I burst in to full out laughter that my eyes were starting to water.

"Oh god Spence stop I can't breathe!" I got out from my mouth while cackling like a mad woman and Spence laughing along with me as Billy just looked like he was in a slap stick comedy. Oh wait, he was. "Oh well my secret lover, you're forbidden love goes now to her dinner with her Idol." I continued the joke now making Spencer laugh harder then he already was. Yep. We sometimes had the most twisted and perverted humor you could ever imagine but I have a feeling it was because we were twins that made us a little more extreme in the joking teasing and tolerating each other than a normal sibling pair could I guess. And no we don't do incest, you can basically talk to your twin about anything in the world and even if you didn't he/she would have the twin link to know also the things you are afraid to talk about.

"Ok Kylie. See you in the evening." Spencer said as I stepped out of the door and to the Taxi that was supposed to take me to the restaurant I was to meet Tommy. I was biting my lip and tapping my chin all most the whole journey to the restaurant. When I arrived I went in and gave the hostess my card and she led me to a table where he was waiting for me.

The guy was even dreamier in person. Ocean blue eyes, black slightly shaggily styled hair and a smile that could be seen from mile away. "Hi! You must be Kylie. Have a seat." Tommy said and made not even a slightest move to pull me a chair so I took a seat after few uncomfortable seconds of silence and took the menu the waiter cave me with a slight thanks. "So which one of my shows you like most?" Tommy asked behind his menu and I said shyly that I really liked his Danny Phantom role and he let out an annoyed huff and put his menu down to look at me while I did the same. "Oh that? That was just my agent's idea to make teenage girls interested in me for my career. I'm making movies soon so the show is probably going to be canceled when I get the role offers." He said in a bored tone and I just knew this dinner meeting was going to be awful.

"You see them?" Spencer said as he and Billy looked in to the restaurant to see me in the table with Tommy as he was making some very bad jokes about his co-cast members and I let out an awkward laugh to look like I was enjoying his story. "That isn't good. She's very uncomfortable." Spencer stated and made Billy blink in confusion. "What do you mean brotato?" He asked as Spencer's eyebrows knitted together in worry. "I can feel it, plus it looks like the guy is just talking about himself and ignoring her." he said as Billy also realized what was going on. "Oh." He said and he and Spencer could see me wringing my hands together while biting my cheek as I was watching around myself to find a way out like a mouse in front of a cat. "Dude we got to help her." Billy stated and made Spencer nod in agreement and suddenly he got a light pulp on top of his head. I have an idea!" He announced and started to whisper in Billy's ear.

Meanwhile I was leaning my chin to my hand and playing lone hockey with my fork and lone piece of steamed carrot on top of my plate as I listened Tommy blabber about him like he was a god or something. Honestly if I knew the guy was even more self-centered than Billy, and I like Billy. I would have let some airhead bimbo take my place anytime. I sighed and took a sip of my sparkly water and all most spit it out when I saw Spencer walking out of the kitchen dressed as a waiter and Billy acting as a tower he held on his arm. I started to cough as I was in shock in fear what the guys were up to, waking Tommy from his self-praising. "You ok Rylie?" He asked as I just nodded my head and took the napkin in front of my mouth not to be rude. "Yeah sorry almost swallowed an ice cube." I explained and gave the guys 'What the hell are you doing look?' which they mouthed "saving you." which made me smile lightly. Just when Tommy was starting another me rant Spencer arrived in front of us and said he had a phone call in the lobby. Which he excused himself and left.

While he was asking the hostess about the phone call we went out through the backdoor with a chocolate cake the chef gave us saying I needed it. So here we are. walking back home arm with arm with Spence on my right in his waiter uniform and Billy on my left with his usual outfit, laughing about how Tommy's face would look like after realizing I ditched him. "I must say guys. Thanks for saving me. All thought I feel little bad about thinking this would be a dream dinner." I said a little depressed as we got to house gate. Spencer put his arms around me and walked me to my room, where I changed in to an Avengers tank top and pajama pants with smiling sushi rolls in them, before going to his room to watch ultimate Spiderman cartoon together and eating the cake. This was my habit to do when I felt down. I had to be close to my twin cause he was the only one to make me stop crying even as little. After watching couple of episodes I went downstairs to get a soda. when I stepped out of the room, I started to hear guitar play in the balcony in my and spencer's hallway. I sneaked on to the balcony doors to see Billy playing guitar with the lanterns I had placed there couple days ago lit up and the small patio table had roses in a vase in the middle of it. Suddenly Billy started singing.

_How long will I love you? As long as starts above you… and longer if I can, _

_How long will I need you? As long as seasons need to… follow that plan, _

_How long will I be with you? As long as sea is bound to, wash on the sand, _

_How long will I want you? As long as you will want me to and longer by far. _

_How long will I hold you? as long as your father told you as long as you can _

_How long will I give to you? As long as I live through you, however long you say. _

_How long will I love you? As long as starts above, and longer if I may?_

By the time he had stopped singing. I had started crying again when I had realized he had wrote that for me and I walked over to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "If I may. Would you go out with me?" he asked and I nodded in to his shoulder. It was nice. He didn't go all woot woot like I had expected him to but he just stayed like we were, the only sound around us was the light hum of the traffic from the city in the valley.**  
**


End file.
